Hoshi Sato II (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe, Hoshi Sato II (2315-2370) was a female Terran who was the Empress of the Terran Empire in the 2360s. Hoshi looks exactly like Empress Hoshi Sato I. Because Hoshi was also a direct descendant of Hoshi Sato I, the first Empress of the Empire. Hoshi ruled the Terran Empire from 2360 to 2370. During her reign, she gained the sobriquet "The Murderess of Andoria". Hoshi was born on May 5th in 2315 to Hiroshi Sato and a male Human slave in Kyoto, Japan, on Earth and spent most of her youth there. She was knowledgable in anthropology, diplomacy and computer programming; Sato was considered very cunning and treacherous. Hoshi became Empress of the Terran Empire in 2360, since there had not been a Imperial monarch for the Terran Empire since Emperor John Frederick. Empress Sato took Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell as her consort. During her reign, in early 2370 news surfaced that the Xindi were developing a new weapon which posed a threat to the Empire. Sato first ordered the ISS Enterprise-D and ISS Thermopylae to investigate. Following the destruction of the ISS Thermopylae during a Xindi ambush, the ISS Constellation, under the command of Commodore Willam T. Riker, was then ordered to locate and secure the weapon for Empress Sato. Riker and his crew were able to to locate and secure the weapon for Empress Sato. Following the mission Riker was demoted to Commander and sent back to the Enterprise as first officer. Empress Sato had previously been the target of an assassination attempt by one of her senior military advisors, which was thwarted by Nathan Thorpe, a member of her personal security detail, single-handedly. In the process, he sustained serious wounds but managed to kill the duplicitous admiral. In gratitude, she presented Thorpe with a Japanese katana sword as well as placing him in command of the Constellation. Empress Sato named her consort Typhuss James Halliwell her new senior military advisor. In 2361, the Xindi began to attack Imperial Starfleet outposts and starbases near the Cardassian borders. Empress Sato ordered Imperial Starfleet starships to atack the Xindi. In 2362, Empress Sato ordered the Empire to attack the House of Duras. In 2363, the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor attacked a research outpost. Typhuss James Halliwell told Empress Sato that the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor were getting help from the Romulans. Empress Sato ordered an attack on a Romulan starbase. In 2364 Empress Sato ordered an attack on the Romulans. During the Klingon Civil War in late 2367 and early 2368, Empress Sato supported Gowron. The war was waged between the supporters of the House of Duras and of Gowron, over who would be the rightful successor to K'mpec as Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. The forces backing Gowron were ultimately victorious, after it was revealed that the House of Duras was receiving backing and material support from the Romulan Star Empire. After their defeat, Lursa and her sister were on the run from the Klingon Empire, listed as renegades. In early 2369, the two appeared on Deep Space Mining Station 9. Because they hadn't committed any crimes in Bajoran space, Commander Benjamin Sisko refused to have them arrested. The two sisters sold the Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los bilitrium so that he could create a bomb which he intended to use to collapse the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole. Lursa and B'Etor hoped to use the money gained from the sale to help rebuild their forces. After a struggle with Typhuss James Halliwell, the device was detonated harmlessly in the Gamma Quadrant. In 2370, Lursa and B'Etor used their Bird-of-Prey during their plot to steal magnesite in the Kalla system. Therefore, in 2370 the Duras sisters and their partner Gorta undertook a mining enterprise on this planet, mining over 10,000 kilograms of magnesite. The sisters then betrayed Gorta, took all the ore and left Kalla III for the Ufandi system without their partner. Later that year Empress Hoshi Sato II is killed by the Maquis. After her death her daughter Empress Hoshi Sato III would rule the Terran Empire. Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Deceased characters